itsasmallarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
Donald Duck (also known as Donald Fauntleroy Duck) is a character from the game Kingdom Hearts. He is a protagonist in all of the It's A Small Arcade installments. Appearance Donald is a slender duck with white feathers, yellow-orange bill, legs and feet. He wears a blue sailor suit with white lines, a red bow tie, a blue hat with both black tassel and brim. He has standard black eyes with blue sclera. Personality Donald's most famous personality trait is his uncontrollable temper. Although Donald can be loud, rude and selfish, he is extremely loyal and will do anything to help a friend in need. Donald's aggressive nature is a double-edged sword however, and while it at times is a hindrance and even a handicap for him, it has also helped him in times of need. When faced against a threat of some kind, Donald may get frightened and even intimidated, but rather than getting scared, he gets mad and has taken up fights with ghosts, sharks, mountain goats and even forces of nature. And, more often than not, Donald has come out on top. In spite of the negativity, Donald is a generally easy going person. Donald is mostly seen relaxing, enjoying an activity, or simply not having a care in the world until something or someone comes along and ruins it, resulting in the duck exploding in rage. When not dealing with his scenes, Donald can often be found snoozing in his hammock. Donald is quite fearless and more than willing to take on any fight no matter who the foe may be. Donald has also been shown to be a bit of a show-off. He likes to brag, specially when he is very skilled at something. This has a tendency to get him into trouble, however, as he also tends to get in over his head. Among his personality traits is his stubbornness and commitment. Even though Donald at times can be lazy, and he has stated many times that his favorite place is in the hammock, once he has committed to something he goes in for it 100%, sometimes going to extreme measures to reach his goal. It has been shown several times that Donald is rather sensitive/embarrassed about his voice and often begins an uproar if someone notes their difficulties in understanding it. Donald has a few memorable phrases that he occasionally says within given situations. "What's the big idea?" is a common one, which Donald usually says when stumbling across other characters in the midst of planning some sort of retaliation or prank, and sometimes when certain things do not go as planned or do not work properly. "Aw, phooey!" is another memorable saying Donald makes, usually after giving up on a particular action or event. "So!" is Donald's usual declaration when confronting someone (or something) antagonizing him. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" is yet another common phrase Donald uses, usually muttered to himself when he's very excited about something. Powers and Abilities Donald's weapon of choice is a staff with which he can use to do magic, as well as cause thunders, tornados, tsunamis and earthquakes. Relationship with other Characters Aero the Acro-Bat Donald seems to be good friends with Aero, as he shows to be the only one who's tolerant to his temper tantrums. But Donald is easily annoyed by Aero's tendencies of telling jokes in serious situations. Mr. Nutz Donald and Mr. Nutz seems to be good friends. Mr. Nutz often tries to calm the duck down, whenever he's about to lose his temper. Jake the Dog Jake is good friends with him as both share some lazyness, but he often gets disgusted by Jake's habit to make weird cookings. Coco Bandicoot Coming Soon... Pipsy the Mouse Coming Soon.... Toadette Coming Soon.... Tiny Kong Coming Soon.... Amy Rose Coming Soon.... Cream the Rabbit Coming Soon... Cheese Coming Soon... Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:It's A Small World characters Category:It's A Small World: The Deadly 7 characters Category:It's A Small World: Attack Of The Moth Virus characters Category:Animals